


New Heights

by LouiseClark



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseClark/pseuds/LouiseClark
Summary: First of two entries written for the Summer Vacationward Contest, a Facebook group contest held in August 2018. This entry finds Edward and Bella exploring Europe, and Edward writing a postcard to her father.





	New Heights

“New Heights”

Chief Swan, 

Just wanted to tell you again, sir, how much I appreciate that you allowed Bella to come along on this backpacking across Europe journey with me before we both attend U-Dub in the fall. 

We are in Switzerland now, as you can probably see the magnificent Matterhorn in the background of our parasailing photo. It was completely safe, sir. In fact, Bella surprised herself at how much she enjoyed it, saying that she felt like she was floating. She was all smiles and I’d never seen her so carefree, it was beautiful to see.

In fact, this journey has opened my eyes even more as I’ve realized that I don’t want to wait to talk to you about something that will change all our futures. Originally, I thought I could wait until we had both graduated from college and began our respective careers, but sir, it’s just not feasible. I thought I loved your daughter during her hospital stay our junior year, but it was a new love then. I thought I loved your daughter as we “endured the torture of our last year of high school together” – I have to laugh at her words. You know you read them in her voice. Seriously, though, sir, I thought I couldn’t love your daughter more, but I was wrong. This trip has more than opened my eyes. It has opened my heart and soul.

As soon as we return next month, I’d like to discuss taking the next step in the relationship I am so fortunate to have with Bella. I’d be honored to go fishing with you, sir, so that we can talk face to face, man to man.

Bella is calling for me to finish writing now. We’re about to board a bus and head to Lucerne. She says she loves you and can’t wait to see you.

Respectfully,  
Edward Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. For photos, please check out my blog, https://louiseclarkfanfiction.blogspot.com/


End file.
